philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PTV 4 Program Schedule
PTV 4 Program Schedule January 6-12, 2020 Weekdays ''' '''Morning * 5:55 am - Station Message (Sign On) * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan (replay) ** Tue-Fri: PTV News Headlines (replay) * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Daily Info * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science Of the People * 10 am - Data Box Science Search * 10:30 am - Mathematica 2 * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (2D, 3D and STL) * 11:15 am - Japan Video Topics * 11:30 am - ** Mon: ASEAN Now and The Future II: Discover New Buenavista ** Tue: Colours of ASEAN Afternoon * 12 nn - ** Mon: United Colors of Cosplay Crossing Borders ** Tue: Banaue Rice Terraces (with Malacañang Press Conference) * 1 pm - Sentro Balita * 2 pm - ** Mon: Bagong Pilipinas Afternoon Edition ** Thu: Digong 8888 Hotline ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 2:30 pm - ** Mon: Colours of ASEAN ** Tue: Proudly ASEAN * 3 pm - ** Mon-Wed: Unlad Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano ** Thu: Public Eye (replay) ** Fri: Digong 8888 Hotline (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (2D, 3D and STL) * 4:15 pm - ** Nationwide: The Beauties of Nature ** Cordillera (Baguio) (until 5 pm): Kangrunaan a Damag ** Davao (until 5 pm): PTV News Mindanao * 4:30 pm - The World of Mathematics * 5 pm - 10 Minutes of Science * 5:30 pm - PTV Sports Tonight * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ** Mon: Japan in Focus ** Thu: Public Eye (replay) ** Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (Live) * 8 pm - ** Mon: Banaue Rice Terraces ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: Sulong Pilipinas ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto and STL) * 9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines * 10:30 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue-Wed: Isang Dekadang Hinagpis (The Maguindanao Massacre Case) ** Thu: Digong 8888 Hotline (replay) * 11 pm - ** Tue-Wed: Images of Japan * 11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12:30 am - PNA Newsroom * 1 am - Station Message (Sign Off) PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am 12 nn PTVISMIN NEWSBREAK (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday Morning * 5:55 am - Station Message (Sign On) * 6 am - Oras ng Himala * 7 am - Soldier of Christ * 8 am - Yan Ang Marino * 8:30 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9 am - Ani at Kita * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Whiz Bang Science * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 11:15 am - ASEAN Now and the Future II: Discover New Buenavista * 11:30 am - Kain Na! Afternoon * 12 nn - Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (replay) * 1 pm - Digong 8888 Hotline (replay) * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - EZ Shop * 3 pm - Lutong-Luto with CJ Hirro * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 4:15 pm - Traditional Japanese Sports * 5 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano Tonight * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - Dagyaw * 7:30 pm - Salaam TV * 8 pm - ASEAN My City, My Love * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:30 pm - Japan In Focus * 10:30 pm - Jesus Miracle Crusade * 12:00 am - Station Message (Sign Off) PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, Sunday Morning * 6:55 am - Station Message (Sign On) * 7 am - Alagang Magaling * 7:30 am - Farm Living * 8 am - Math Wonderland * 9 am - Ani at Kita * 9:30 am - Proudly ASEAN * 10 am - Sagisag Kultura TV * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 11:15 am - ASEAN Now and Future II: Discover New Buenavista * 11:45 am - ASEAN When We All Unite Afternoon * 12 nn - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity * 12:30 pm - NHK Documentaries * 1 pm - S.M.E. Go! Powered by Go Negosyo * 2 pm - EZ Shop * 3 pm - Public Eye (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 4:15 pm - Only One Earth * 5 pm - Isyu One-on-One with Ceasar Soriano Tonight * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - Gramo * 8 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:30 pm - Digong 8888 Hotline (replay) * 10:30 pm - Traditional Japanese Culture * 11 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12:00 am - Station Message (Sign Off) PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:People's Television Network Category:State-owned Networks Category:Program Schedule